Jurisdiction
by BensonandStabler
Summary: Slight AU with LAW AND ORDER: SVU but I could only add 2 shows on the categories. Secrets weave together through three agencies: NCIS, Boston Homicide, and Manhattan Special Victims Unit. With a turf war about to erupt, they are forced to work together and secrets surface, but they must put aside their feelings and bring a serial killer to justice. What could possible go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Jurisdiction

By: BensonandStabler

She stepped out of the car and looked up at the sign that stretched across the front of the small building: Kate's.

"Come on," her friend said, "We don't want to miss our flight."

"5 minutes," She replied, "It's not every day we're in D.C."

She opened the front door as her friend climbed back into the car and waited. She looked around the small room. There was a counter with five red stools bolted to the ground in front of it and on either side of the room, there were two small tables. Posters hung all over the room. Casablanca, The Birds, Psycho, even Singing in the Rain. She smiled. She glanced at the black and white checkerboard floor and then looked behind the counter. There was a door to the right, but to the left was a cash register and a coffee machine.

"_Of course_," She smiled to herself.

Towards the middle of the counter stood a young girl wearing a long, black sleeve shirt, green cargo pants, and black combat boots. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and a black watch was fastened to her left wrist. She thought of turning around and leaving when she saw the girl, but the girl turned around the pot of thick tomato sauce and looked to her.

"Can I help you?" the girl smiled.

She stopped and looked at the girl with the light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Blue eyes. That was not right, but all else was.

"Aren't you a little young to own a restaurant?" She finally replied.

The girl smiled. That was the smile.

"It is my father's café, but I run it. He and my mother are busy at work."

"_They work together_," She thought.

"So," She continued, "he leaves a-how old are you?"

"I am 14."

"A 14 year old in charge of his café?"

"Yes, he trusts me to protect his bassets."

"Assets?"

"Excuse me?"

"The term is assets," She smiled as She realized who the girl's mother was.

"Oh, yes, of course," the girl smiled again, "Can I get you something to eat?"

"No," She said as she sat in the middle stool, "I'm okay."

The girl straightened and shot her a suspicious glance before turning back to her sauce.

"That sauce smells good," She said.

"It is a family recipe."

"You're Italian."

"Yes."

"My friend is Italian."

"Your friend, she is the one outside, no?"

She turned to see her friend talking into a phone, checking her watch.

"Yeah, that's her," She looked back to the girl.

The girl's light hair and blue eyes did not match her sun-kissed skin and word pronunciation.

"Where are you from?" She asked the girl, who had turned back towards the wall.

"America."

"You don't sound like it."

"I have spent a bit of time outside the country."

"With your mother," She said, now completely out of character, "I've heard good things about her, but I'm here about your father."

The girl whirled around, sliding a black pocket knife out of her sleeve and flicked it open. The girl grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her closer, holding the blade only a small distant from her face. Her heart pounded against her chest, but she kept a straight face at the girl.

"Who are you?" the girl growled, "What do you people want from me now?"

"Does this happen to you a lot?"

"More than you would imagine."

She turned and saw her friend, still not looking. Thankfully.

"Let me go," She said calmly.

The girl released her, but kept the weapon pointed at her.

"I don't want anything from you."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I know your father."

"Sure you do. _Everyone_ knows my father," she said in disbelief, "Just how closely do you _think _you know him?"

"Closer than you think."

"Really? Do you know what he puts in his coffee? Do you know what he has on his stapler? Do you even know his favorite movie?"

She was silent.

"I want you out of here!"

"Extra cream, extra sugar."

The girl stopped, surprised, "What?"

"He takes his coffee with extra cream and extra sugar. He has a Mighty Mouse stapler and he doesn't have a favorite movie. He could never pick just one, but he could go on for hours discuss them."

The girl looked absolutely stunned.

"But, how do-," the girl stopped and finally took a look at her face, "Turn."

She turned slightly to the right so the girl could see her profile for a moment and then turned back. A smile flashed across the girl's face. She laughed.

"I face no threat from a dead woman," she said as she composed herself and slipped the knife back up her sleeve, "You have changed a lot."

"I know."

"Go. You know where to find him."

She nodded and headed towards the door.

"You know he loved you," the girl called after her.

She stopped.

"Yeah…I know," she proceeded out the door and back to the car.

She pulled the passenger door open and climbed inside.

"I thought you were getting food," her friend smiled, "What the hell where you doing in there?"

"I went on a trip," She said as her friend pulled the car away from the curb.

"To where?"

"The past…"

AN: I know this chapter is confusing because of all the 'she' and 'the girl' and 'her friend', but I hope you got the general idea. It will make sense in later chapters. I hope you like it! I'll update soon!

-Frost


	2. IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO!

Jurisdiction Information

By: BensonandStabler

**CAST LIST**

**NCIS**

~NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs AKA Gibbs, Boss, Jethro (To Ducky) Pronounced: lee-roh jeh-th-ro gi-bs

Played by Mark Harmon (marc har-mon)

~NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. AKA Tony, DiNozzo Pronounced: anth-oh-nee deh-no-zo

Played by Michael Weatherly (mi-cull weh-thur-lee)

~NCIS Special Agent Ziva David AKA Ziva, Ziver (To Gibbs) Pronounced: zee-vah dah-veed

Played by Cote de Pablo (co-the deh pah-blo)

~NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee AKA McGee, Tim, Timmy, Timothy (To Ducky) Pronounced: tim-o-thee mah-gee

Played by Sean Murray (shah-on mur-ree)

~NCIS Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto AKA Abby, Abs Pronounced: ab-eh-gail shoo-toe

Played by Pauley Perrette (pauh-lee pur-et)

~NCIS Medical Examiner Doctor Donald Mallard AKA Ducky (To All), Dr. Mallard Pronounced: don-ahld mal-lerd

Played by David McCallum (day-vid mah-cal-um)

~NCIS Medical Technician James Palmer AKA Jimmy, Palmer (To all), Mr. Palmer (To Ducky) Pronounced: jah-aims paul-mer

Played by Brian Dietzen (bri-en deet-sen)

~Doctor Rachel Cranston, Psychologist AKA Dr. Cranston, Rachel, Dr. Kate's Sister (To Tony) Pronounced: ray-chel cr-an-sten

Played by Wendy Makkena (wen-dee mah-key-nah)

~FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell AKA Fornell, T.C. Pronounced: toe-bi-us for-nell

Played by Joe Spano (jo spah-no)

~NCIS Director Leon Vance AKA Leon (To Gibbs), Vance or Director Vance (To All) Pronounced: lee-on va-ants

Played by Rocky Carroll (rah-kee ca-roll)

**Rizzoli and Isles**

~Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli AKA Jane, Rizzoli (To Co-workers), Janie (To Mother and Brother occasionally) Pronounced: jah-an ris-oh-lee

Played by Angie Harmon (an-g har-mon [not related to Mark])

~Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Doctor Maura Isles AKA Maura, Maur (To Jane), Doctor Isles (To Co-workers) Pronounced: mor-ah i-uls

Played by Sasha Alexander (sah-sha al-x-an-dur)

~Boston Homicide Sergeant Detective Vincent Korsak AKA Vince, Korsak (To Co-workers) Pronounced: vin-sint core-zak

Played by Bruce McGill (brews mah-gil)

~Boston Homicide Detective Barold Frost AKA Barry (To All), Frost (To Co-workers) Pronounced: bare-old fr-ozt

Played by Lee Thompson Young (lee tomp-son yung-Rest in Peace 3)

~Boston Drug Unit Detective Francesco Rizzoli Jr. AKA Frankie (To All), Frank, Other Rizzoli (To Martinez [mentioned once in story]) Pronounced: fran-cez-co ris-oh-lee

Played by Jordan Bridges (jor-den bri-jus)

~Angela Rizzoli AKA Angela, Mrs. Rizzoli, Ma (To Jane, Frankie, and Tommy [2nd brother-not in story]) Pronounced: an-gel-a ris-oh-lee

Played by Lorraine Bracco (lor-an bra-co)

~Boston Homicide Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh AKA Cavanaugh, Sean (To Angela) Pronounced: sha-on cav-an-nall

Played by Brian Goodman (bri-an good-men)

**Law and Order: Special Victims Unit**

~Manhattan SVU Senior Detective Olivia Benson AKA Olivia, Det. Benson, Liv (To Close Friends) Pronounced: oh-liv-e-ah ben-sun

Played by Mariska Hargitay (mah-rish-ka harg-eh-tay)

~Manhattan SVU Junior Detective Nicholas Amaro AKA Nick, Amaro, Det. Amaro Pronounced: ni-co-lus a-mar-o

Played by Danny Pino (dan-ee pee-no)

~Manhattan SVU Junior Detective Amanda Rollins AKA Amanda, Rollins, Det. Rollins Pronounced: a-man-dah rawl-ins

Played by Kelli Giddish (kel-ee gid-ish)

~Manhattan SVU Senior Detective Odafin Tutuola AKA Fin, Det. Tutuola Pronounced: oh-da-fin to-to-oh-la

Played by Ice-T

~Manhattan SVU Sergeant John Munch AKA Munch, Det. Munch, John Pronounced: jah-on ma-unch

Played by Richard Belzer (ri-cherd bell-zer)

~Manhattan SVU Captain Donald Cragen AKA Cragen, Captain, Cap (To his team), Don Pronounced: don-uld cray-gun)

Played by Dann Florek (dah-an floor-eck)

~Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak AKA Casey, Novak, ADA Novak, Case (To Olivia) Pronounced: cay-see no-vak

Played by Diane Neal (di-an neel)

~Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot AKA Alex, Cabot, ADA Cabot Pronounced: al-x-an-drah ca-but)

Played by Stephanie March (stef-an-ee mar-ch)

**ETC.**

~Caitlin DiNozzo-David AKA Kate, Junior Ninja (To Tony) Pronounced: cay-teh-lin deh-no-zo dah-veed

Played by N/A because she is a CMOD (Character of My Own Design)

Imagined to look like: Kaya Scodelario

Bio: Caitlin (Kate) is the daughter of Tony and Ziva. She is 14 years old. (I don't care if the show hasn't even been on for 14 years. Kate is 14 and I'm not changing it!) She was named after the late Ex Secret Service/NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd. She is a lot like her mother in her grammatical mannerisms, admiration for knives, knowledge of wiring/electronics, and her ability to hide her emotions. She is like her father in her smooth-talking, humorous, and film-admiring ways. She exhibits traits of many of the other NCIS employees like Abby's forensic knowledge, McGee's technological/computer skills, and Ducky's extensive memory and charm. Kate is not very popular at school because her parents' jobs make the other kids uncomfortable. Her only friend at school is Blair Taylor, 15, who Kate taught all she knows about electronics, wiring, and technology. They pull old electronics apart and reuse the parts to make various gadgets. Kate excels in math and science as well as art where she does best as a sketch artist. She mows lawns and does other yard work for the elderly people in her neighborhood. She wants to be an NCIS Special Agent like her parents when she gets older.

~Naval Petty Officer Josephina Swift AKA Petty Officer Swift, Jo or Joey (To Friends/Family)

Played by N/A CMOD

Imagined to look like: Alice Braga

~Owen Hoffman AKA Hoff, The Manhattan Silencer (To Police), the Perp (before ID) Pronounced: o-en h-off-man

Played by N/A CMOD

Imagined to look like: Garrett Hedlund

**Kate's Café Blueprint**

~Go to Deviant Art .com and search "jurisdiction Kate's café". It should be the only result.

~My username is ThatFrostsMyCookies

*This SHOULD be all the main/important characters for this story. Any and all other characters will either have small roles or I forgot to add them. Nobody's perfect!

**I will have more pictures of settings as the story progresses.

Thanks! I'll update soon!

Love and snicker doodles,

-Frost


	3. Chapter 2

Jurisdiction Ch. 2

By: BensonandStabler

**RIZZOLI+ISLES RIZZOLI+ISLES RIZZOLI+ISLES RIZZOLI+ISLES RIZZOLI+ISLES **

**Saturday, October 19, 2013,** **7:30 AM, Boston, Home of Dr. Maura Isles**

Jane opened Maura's front door and walked inside, calling for her.

"Maura? Come on, we got a homicide!" Jane walked through into the kitchen and was surprised to find Maura lying on her stomach on the floor.

Maura's eyes were level with those of her tortoise, Bass.

"Maura?" Jane cocked her eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Bass won't eat," Maura replied with a frown.

"When does he ever eat?"

"He hasn't even touched his dandelion greens or the British strawberries," she sounded devastated, "Those are his favorites."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Maura, come on."

"Do you know the weather forecast for the week?"

"No, Maura, seriously. There's a dead person lying out in the sun."

"Is that it, Bass?" she looked back at him, ignoring Jane, "Can you sense the meteorological changes in the humidity or are you just doing this to spite me?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I haven't even gotten called in yet and I'm worried about him."

"Your turtle's fine."

"I don't have a turtle, Jane. I have a tortoise," Maura explained before her cell phone ring cut in.

"It's got a shell. I'm calling it a turtle."

Maura smiled as she answered her phone, "Dr. Isles…yes…okay…okay. I'm on my way."

Maura hung up her phone and turned to Jane.

"We have a homicide."

"Do we now?" Jane laughed, "I had no idea."

Maura picked up her bag and pet Bass's shell before she stood. Jane opened the door and let Maura step out first.

"What are the odds of a homicide?" Jane continued sarcastically as she closed the door behind her.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**One Day Earlier,** **9:00 PM, Washington D.C., NCIS Squadroom**

Tony walked into the NCIS squadroom with a big grin plastered on his face and a cardboard tray full of coffee cups.

"I come bearing gifts," he smiled and placed on cup of his desk, "One for me."

He placed another on McGee's desk, "One for McLatte."

McGee smiled sarcastically at him. Tony handed one to Ziva.

"One for my bride," he kissed her cheek, "And, one for the boss."

Tony stood with the last cup held out and smiled as Gibbs walked in the room a few seconds later and snatched it from him.

"You're smiling," McGee squinted at Tony, "and you brought us all coffee. This late at night?"

"Would you rather I take it back, McKillJoy?"

"Nope," McGee took a sip.

"This _is_ awfully suspicious," Ziva glared at Tony, "What did you do?'

"Nothing. It was just a good day. Nothing ever goes wrong on Fridays."

"Did you pick up Kate from the café?"

"No, you did," he took a sip of his coffee.

"I thought you did."

They both stopped for a moment. Suddenly, they both jumped up.

"Damn it, I jinxed the Friday magic!" Tony mumbled, "How could we both forget?"

"I wonder how you could both forget that you already picked me up," Kate sighed as she walked in the room, "It was only 10 minutes ago. I think that is a record."

Tony and Ziva stopped again and, after a moment, pointed at each other, saying, "Yes!"

Kate rolled her eyes, smiling as she walked to her mother's desk.

"Did you finish your homework, Kate?" Ziva asked her.

Kate looked at her, "What kind of a question is that?"

"Right. Good job."

"Did you finish yours?"

"I am working on it."

"Good," she turned to her father and was about to tell him about her run-in at the café.

Just then, Gibbs hung up his phone and called out:

"Grab your gear."

The agents shuffled around their desks, picking up their backpacks.

"Where to, Boss?" Tony asked.

"We got a dead petty officer in Boston. Pack your toothbrush. We'll be there by morning."

Tony turned to Kate, "Katie," he stopped after receiving a sharp glare and tried again, "Kate."

She nodded and he continued.

"We're may be gone for a while, so see if Abs can get you a ride home."

"And," Ziva butt in, "If Abby is busy-."

"Wait for Ducky or Jimmy," Kate continued for her, "If all else fails, talk to Vance. I know the drill."

"_Very_ good," Ziva smiled as they began to file out towards the elevator.

Ziva and Tony stopped and kissed Kate on either side of her head, saying, "I love you."

She smiled when she saw Gibbs walking towards her. She loved that man. He was like a second father to her. He too kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe, kiddo."

"Same to you, Ace," she smiled, calling him by the nickname she gave him when she was little.

McGee walked up to her and stopped.

"Um, I'm just, um," he stammered awkwardly.

"Don't kiss me, McGee…Just go."

He nodded and rushed to catch the elevator.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

** Saturday, October 19, 2013, 3:30 AM, Manhattan, SVU Squadroom**

Amanda sat at her desk, hunched over the newspaper, fighting to keep her eyes open. She turned the page and spotted an article on their last case. Above the article was a picture from the perp walk. Fin and Amanda were on either side of the perp, holding his arms back, but half of Fin's face was cut off. Again. That was the third photo in _The New York Times _where Fin's head had been cut off. Amanda smiled, giddy on insomnia.

"Hey, Fin," she looked across her desk to show him.

Fin sat with his face in his hands and his elbows propped up on his desk. His eyes were closed. Amanda scoffed and pulled a rubber band from her desk drawer. She pulled back the band and released it. It soared across the tiny gap between the two desks and smacked Fin in the forehead. He startled awake just in time to see Amanda laugh.

"Amanda, really?" he grumbled.

"No sleeping on the job, partner," she laughed.

"Guess who just popped back on the radar?" Olivia asked as she walked into the room.

"The Silencer?" Amanda replied.

"Yeah, but not in our jurisdiction."

"Where?"

"Boston."

Amanda and Fin exchanged surprised glances as Cragen stepped out of his office.

"Did you bring them up to speed about Hoffman?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah. He's in Boston?" Fin replied.

"The MO is the same. Olivia, I want you and Amaro to head up there and talk to the local PD. If this really is our guy, they won't hear about it for a while."

"Captain," Nick stood up, "I get Zara this weekend."

"Okay, Fin, you go with Liv," Cragen looked to Amanda, "Rollins, you're the one who went through those 50 some previous case files by hand looking for the same MO, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I practically memorized the entire case file."

"Good, you go, too."

Amanda nodded.

"Pack your bags," Cragen added as he returned to his office.

Olivia, Fin, and Rollins pulled a change of clothes from their lockers and packed up a few files and DD5s. Olivia and Amanda headed towards the door.

"Hey, Amanda," Fin called from his desk.

"Yeah," she turned towards him as a rubber band hit her neck and slid down into her shirt.

The room was silent except for snickers here and there. Amanda looked down at her shirt, then up at Fin, then back down, and up again. She glared at Fin, whose eyes practically popped out of their sockets. Finally, Amanda spoke.

"Well, you ain't getting that one back," she turned and walked out the door.

Olivia burst out laughing and pulled the stunned Fin out the door with her.

**RIZZOLI+ISLES RIZZOLI+ISLES RIZZOLI+ISLES RIZZOLI+ISLES RIZZOLI+ISLES**

**Saturday, October 19, 2013, 7:45 AM, Boston, Pearson Street **

Jane and Maura parked the car just outside the barricade of police cars and yellow crime scene tape. Jane looked around at all the people crowded on the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of the gore. They walked down Pearson Street to the small alley between two apartment buildings. There, they found Frost and Korsak waiting for them to arrive at the grisly scene. The dark, blood splatter across the buildings was the elephant in the room.

"We just ID the body, or what's left of her, as Navy Petty Officer Josephina Swift," Korsak said as he saw them approach, "Landlord says she lives on the top floor," he pointed up.

Jane's eyes climbed up five stories to the top floor were the window was shattered. She looked back to the ground where glass shards were scattered everywhere. Finally, she looked at the body. If she wasn't dead when she fell, she had no chance after hitting the ground. The skull was pulverized and blood splattered everywhere. Her face was caked with blood and brain matter was entangled in the hair. The lips stood out the most: They were sewn together with thick, blood-soaked thread. Maura knelt down to examine the body.

"My god," Jane sighed, "How did you ID her looking like that?"

"We found her ID in her apartment," Frost explained, trying to keep his eyes off the body.

"Is it possible she jumped?"

"If she tied _herself_ up," Maura said, pointing to the victim's wrists and ankles, "There are ligature marks on her wrists and ankles."

"So, she was pushed."

"I didn't say that."

"But, it's possible?"

"Well, she could have gotten the marks from the rope, which would be approximately ¼ inch in diameter-."

"Maura, how many times do I have to say this? Yes…No..."

"Yes, it's possible."

"Thank you."

Jane looked around the alley and noticed pieces of bone scattered to the side.

"Maura, is this part of the skull?"

Maura walked over and examined the bones.

"It appears so. There has to be at least 3 dozen of them."

"This is horrific," Jane walked back towards the body, "Somebody had to hear something."

"We heard something in D.C.," a voice came from behind her.

She turned to see none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his NCIS team.

"We heard a petty officer died," Gibbs continued, "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, you may have come from D.C., but this is Boston and that's _our_ jurisdiction."

"Don't get jealous," Tony whispered to Ziva before stepping towards Jane, smiling, "I am _very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Who might you be?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide."

"Rizzoli, eh? We Italians must stick together," he laughed and Jane glared, "I used to work Homicide in Baltimore, so I get it. No one wants federal agents breathing down their necks."

"Yeah, well, you are."

Tony's smile disappeared and Gibbs stepped back in.

"We got a call and we answered."

"How did you get here so quickly?" Jane asked, "We only got the call 15 minutes ago."

"We got a call late last night from man saying a petty officer was in trouble," Gibbs continued, "Our director told us to look into it."

Maura walked towards Jane.

"Jane, the skull fragments are consistent with the impact of the…fall," Maura looked to the NCIS agents and stopped dead in her tracks.

They were all silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Kate?" Tony went pale.

Maura swallowed, "They call me Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Gibbs took a step towards her.

"What going on, Kate?" he said, trying to maintain composure.

"And, it's already begun," another voice said from behind them.

They all turned, but Jane. There stood Olivia Benson, Fin Tutuola, and Amanda Rollins.

"Now, who are _you _people?" Jane asked before turning around.

She whirled around and as Olivia said, "Manhattan Special Victims."

Jane stopped just as Maura had.

"Shit," Jane whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Hang 'Em Higher Carmichael," Olivia laughed slightly, "Abbie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide," she mumbled as she grew pale.

Olivia looked confused, "What?"

Maura turned to Jane, "Abbie?"

Jane turned to Maura, "Kate?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs asked.

"Abbie? What are talking about?" Olivia asked.

Tears welled in Jane and Maura's eyes as they felt the infrastructures of their worlds crumble before them. The teams looked around, trying to make sense of it all. The three teams had once been separate, but in this moment, they were all one in the same. Jane and Maura looked to each other with shining eyes and both wondered aloud:

"Who are you?"

**NCIS/RIZZOLI+ISLES/SVU/NCIS/RIZZOLI+ISLES/SVU/NCIS/RIZZOLI+ISLES/SVU**

*Crime Scene Blueprint on DeviantART at ThatFrostsMyCookies*

AN: What do you think? Please give me some feedback. I'll update soon and I'll post a Character Bio/Idea Fill-Out Sheet on DeviantART so you guys can request original characters or ideas for me to put into my stories. You will receive credit if I choose to use your ideas. Check out my DeviantART for updates on this and many other fics. Plus, I write many fun journals about NCIS, R+I, and SVU info. Thanks!

Love and Clementines,

-Frost


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everyone. Frost here.

I PROMISE I will update soon, but I made a video trailer for this story which you can find on my Tumblr 'That Frosts My Cookies'. I hope you like it give me some feedback! Thanks!

Love and Clementine Rizzolis,

x Frost


	5. Chapter 3

Jurisdiction Ch. 3

By: BensonandStabler

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

"We called ahead," Olivia explained to Gibbs, "Part of our perp's MO is to call federal agencies before he kills his the victim. By the time we hear about it, there's already two teams fighting over jurisdiction."

Gibbs was still in a state of shock from seeing the woman he watched seemingly bleed out in front of him 9 years before, but he maintained his signature 'all business' face as he listened to Olivia's explanation.

"Since it was a cross state case, we…_begrudgingly_ called the feds," Olivia sighed, "Captain's orders."

"And, they gave you the case?" Gibbs looked at her.

"Not exactly. Spoke to a guy named Fornell."

"You talked to Tobias?"

"Yeah, he said he was friends with the special agent in charge of NCIS. I guess that's you."

"What'd he say?"

"We have to share."

"All 3 of us?"

"Yes. I don't like it any more than you do."

"So, that means you get the collar?" he smiled.

"At this point, you can have it. We just want to catch this bastard. He's raped and murdered 6 women in Manhattan."

"We can take the evidence to our lab. We have wider access. Boston can take the body and you can do everything else. Seem fair?" Gibbs wagered.

Olivia looked back to Fin and Amanda, who nodded in reply.

"Good enough for us."

Gibbs looked over at Maura, who was being stared at by Tony and McGee from a distance.

"So, you know her?"

"Yeah. She died 9 years ago," Gibbs walked towards the scene.

Fin and Amanda walked up to Olivia.

"If only Munch was here," Fin scoffed, "NCIS has the conspiracy of the century. He'd love this."

"You said that detective was Abbie Carmichael?" Amanda asked Olivia.

"Yeah, we didn't work together long, but I knew her pretty well."

"You know her, too?" Amanda looked to Fin.

"No, Hang 'Em Higher was a little before my time."

"Make me feel old, why don't you?" Olivia laughed.

She turned and looked across the way to see Jane looking back at her. Jane adverted her eyes down at the body. She wringed her hands nervously as if uncomfortable by the whole situation.

"But, why is she a detective?" Olivia wondered aloud, "Last I heard, she worked in the U.S. Attorney's office."

"It's quite a downward leap from prosecutor to detective," Amanda added.

"Something happened," Olivia concluded as she led her team towards the scene.

Gibbs walked towards the body, going past Tony and McGee. They continued to stare at Maura as she avoided eye contact entirely. Gibbs slapped them both on the back of their heads. They recoiled before turning to face him.

"Focus on solving the case," Gibbs whispered angrily.

"Yes, boss," they mumbled before turning their attention to the body.

"Find a cause of death?" Gibbs asked, looking at Maura, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Maura," Jane kicked her in the back lightly.

Maura looked up at Gibbs, "Um, the preliminary findings seem to point to the collision with the ground as the cause of death. If the body was dropped from the window post-mortem, there would be far less blood loss. I also found ligature marks on her wrists and ankles as well as contusions on her face and abdomen, but those could be from a number of things including purpura, anemia, or Chronic ITP, which is fairly uncommon in someone this young-."

"Maura," Jane interrupted.

"Sorry," Maura apologized before continuing, "Uh, given the coagulation of the blood and current stage of rigor, I put time of death at approximately 9:00 pm."

"That's when we got the call," Gibbs said.

"We got ours at 3:30 this morning," Olivia added, "It goes right along with the pattern. He gave us just enough time to get here all at once."

Jane finally looked at Olivia, "How would he know we wouldn't find the body before now?"

"I'm surprised you didn't. All the other scenes were secluded, but this one is pretty open. This guy is cunning and precise. He's always 5 steps ahead of us."

"Well, not today," Gibbs concluded the conversation, "Tony, sketch, McGee, bag and tag. Ziva-."

Gibbs turned to find her standing close behind him.

"Interview the guy who found her and check with the surrounding buildings for surveillance footage."

They nodded and separated to their designated areas of the scene.

"You two," Gibbs paused as he pointed at Maura and Jane, "We'll sort this out later."

They nodded silently. Olivia looked to Gibbs.

"We brought all our case files, DD5s, everything we could find about our guy."

"Good, I assume we can meet at BPD Headquarters," he looked to Korsak, who had just entered the circle of conversation around the body.

"I'll have to call our lieutenant," Korsak said, trying not to lose all of their control on the case, "We get the body."

"Yes, you do."

Korsak nodded and returned back to Frost.

Gibbs sighed to himself as the morgue technicians pulled up and wheeled the body away.

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

"Tobias, what the hell did you do?" Gibbs asked into his phone.

"What? I gave them joint jurisdiction."

"It's cross-state. Why wouldn't you be handling it?"

"My boss doesn't think a New York rapist in Boston is groundbreaking. Would you rather not be working it at all?"

Gibbs hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Yeah, Abs," Gibbs spoke into the phone, "we're sending the evidence to you and we should be back tomorrow…Yes, Kate_ is_ here…I don't know how, Abby. I told you we don't know. We'll be back soon. Okay?"

Gibbs hung up the phone and dialed yet another number.

"Ducky…No, Boston has the body. That's why I'm calling… Abby told you? I don't know how, Duck. _You_ did her autopsy. Did you notice if she was breathing or not?" Gibbs sighed, "Tell Abby I'll buy her Caf-Pows for a month if she can process the evidence before we get back…Really? She's still crying…Tell her we'll be back soon."

Gibbs hung up the phone and put his face in his hands.

"That's what I said, Cap," Olivia repeated into her phone, "it's Abbie Carmichael… I don't understand it either. Yes, I'll find out…Well, we have joint jurisdiction, so we're camping out in Boston for a while…Yes…Okay, bye."

Olivia sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

Maura stood hunched over the body laid out across the autopsy table. She sighed, her breath shaking, wondering how she would explain it all. She never thought she'd ever see her old team again. Jane interrupted her self-conflict when she walked in the autopsy room with her shoulders slumped. Maura looked at her sympathetically as she walked towards the body. Jane was about to speak when the door opened again. This time, a crowd flooded in; Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Olivia, Amanda, Fin, Frost, _and_ Korsak. If the room hadn't felt small before, it certainly did now. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. They all sat and stared as if the harder they concentrated, the easier the answers would come. Finally, Olivia spoke:

"Out with it. Both of you…so we can get to work."

Jane looked to Maura, her eyes pleading for an escape.

"Okay, Maura finally caved, "I'll talk…"

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

AN: CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What will happen next? What secrets will be shared? Ooh…


	6. Chapter 4

Jurisdiction Ch.4 AKA LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

By: BensonandStabler

Caitlin DiNozzo-David was home alone again. Her parents were off working a case out of state. She had grown accustomed to being alone and it didn't bother her. They were making the world a safer place and she admired that. She knew she would be doing the same one day and someone would miss her, too. Saturday was a lonely day. There was no school, but it wasn't as if her peers were any company. They avoided her like she had the plague, which is survivable in her father's case.* But alas, she had only one friend. Blair Taylor was a year older than Kate, but Kate had been her mentor on all things electronic. They were the only straight A students in their grades. A gift that came with a label of loneliness. They had each other and that was all they needed. Blair stayed with her father in Baltimore on the weekends, so Kate was alone then.

Kate slipped on her jacket and took her keys from the kitchen. She locked the front door behind her and walked down the street. The house at the end of the street belonged to Mrs. Faulkner, who was too old to take care of her lawn. Kate pulled her jacket tightly around herself as she knocked on the front door. She waited for a minute before she realized there was no car in the driveway. She walked to the side of the house where she found a rake was propped up against the house as it always was. She took the rake and began raking the leaves of the woman's lawn as she had promised all week to do. It was October, but the weather was strangely warm as Kate piled the brittle leaves into a mound by the street curb.

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

A faint metallic ring sounded in the autopsy room as Maura carefully set her scalpel down. She walked past everyone as she pulled the gloves off her hands and threw them away. The wall clock ticked as the time changed from 10:59 to 11:00 am. She turned back to face the people who had crowded into the room.

"I never wanted to do _any_ of this," Maura swallowed, wondering where to begin, "I _am_ Kate."

"Yeah, we figured that," Tony scoffed.

"Please, don't talk…Just let me explain."

Maura took a breath.

"After Ari first came in autopsy, the FBI was looking for him, too and then when his men took me, they lost it. They made me swear not to tell anyone, especially not you, Gibbs. They put a protective detail on me. They followed me everywhere, on all our cases. Finally, they came in handy when Ari kill-…when he shot me."

Tony took a step towards her, "You…you were dead. They airlifted your body away."

"They airlifted me to Riverside Regional. They had me in surgery for 19 _hours_, trying to put all the grey matter back together. There's still shrapnel," she pointed towards the back of her head, "Right there. I always set off metal detectors."

"Why didn't they tell us?" McGee asked her.

"The feds…At that point, they thought I was better off dead."

Ziva looked silently at her husband and the rest of her team, watching them try to grasp all that was going on.

"But, we got him," Tony said, referring to Ari.

"Yeah, but Ari's men were still out there. They wanted to cover all their bases before they let me go. Plus, I was in intensive rehabilitation for 11 months."

Jane sat silently in the corner of the room, staring at her friend, wondering how she never knew about all this. Frost and Korsak were hypnotized by the story, listening carefully to the details.

"They gave me a new life," Maura's voice shook, "I had to memorize a new life story. I had to push _all _of my memories away…and they told me that I would be a doctor. I had 4 years under grad and 4 years of medical school before I went to the training for the presidential protection detail…they said that helped."

"Secret service?" Jane finally spoke up.

Every head in the room turned.

"You were secret service?" Jane asked with a twinge of anger in her voice, "You didn't even know how to hold a gun until I taught you."

"Jane…"

"No," she stopped her, "No, finish your story."

Maura felt a tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"They caught 12 people who had worked with Ari. They finally got their last suspect last year. Only then did they let me go," Maura sighed, "By then, you had all moved on. I didn't want to make a mess of your lives all over again…I'm sorry."

Gibbs shook his head slightly as Tony and McGee continued to stare, holding back their emotions. Ziva remained silent, having no reason to add to a conversation with the woman she replaced.

"So, now, you cut up dead bodies," Gibbs said.

"I'm a pathologist, yes."

"You're Maura Isles?"

"Yes…"

Lieutenant Cavanaugh walked into the autopsy room.

"We having a party?" he asked.

"No, sir," Korsak spoke up, "Just talking to Doctor Isles."

"Okay, let me know if you get anything," he walked back to his office.

They were silent.

"We should get back to work," Korsak recommended.

"Not until we talk to Abbie," Olivia looked to Jane.

Jane looked up timidly from the corner, her eyes on Maura and no one else. She sat silently before all the waiting ears. She said nothing for a minute.

"I pulled an Alex Cabot…" she finally whispered, smiling sadly.

"Witness protection," Olivia sighed.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"That takes me _way_ back…I was a freshman in college. I went on a date with a 3rd year law student…" Jane stopped, suddenly overwhelmed, "He, uh…"

She brushed tears away from her eyes. She regained her composure.

"He raped me," she finally spit out.

"What?!" Maura turned to her, on the brink of tears herself.

"Did they catch him?" Olivia asked calmly.

"I only told one person, years later in '98…I told Jack McCoy. I was finally ready to move on."

"And?" Olivia pressed for more.

Jane looked around at all the faces. Maura's was streaked with tears and sadness while Korsak and Frost's were painted purely with disbelief.

"I got a job in the U.S. Attorney's office. On one of my first cases, I saw him…He's a defense attorney. He recognized me and he thought I would tell someone. He said he had to shut me up," Jane slapped at her angry tears, "So, that bastard raped me _again_…In _my_ office, on my _desk_, in the middle of the night when no one was there to stop him. Just like the first time."

She swallowed the lump of tears in her throat.

"So, they shipped me up to Boston.** Went to the academy. Ended up taking the detective's exam…and now, here I am," her voice was small and shaky, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Olivia was shocked, "I'm sorry, Abbie."

"My name is not Abbie," Jane rose her voice, "I _am_ Jane Rizzoli."

"I'm sorry, Jane…How long have you been out of the program?"

Jane looked at her watch, "16 hours now. Got the call _yesterday_. 13 years since I told the police. 13 years until they could catch this bastard. Statute ran out a _long _time ago…I get nothing."

Jane turned to Maura, who was crying just as hard as Jane.

"Did you get anything on the body yet, Maur?" Jane asked.

"Not yet…"

"Shouldn't you be heading back to D.C. now?" Jane said to Gibbs.

He nodded and Korsak walked into the squadroom. Frost, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Amanda, and Fin left behind them. Olivia turned to go, but stopped.

"I think you did better than Alex," Olivia whispered to Jane, who nodded in reply.

Olivia stepped out of the room. Gibbs looked into Maura's eyes.

"Rule #6."

"Yes, boss," Maura replied.

Gibbs walked out the door. Jane's lip trembled as she broke down in tears. Maura wrapped her arms tightly around her. Jane's head rested on Maura's shoulder. Jane's body shook as she let decades of built up emotions pour out. They sat for a long time, wallowing in their sorrows. They never wanted to leave each other's arms.

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

"Yes, mother. I am okay," Kate told Ziva through the phone.

"We are on our way home. We will be late. 9 'o clock at the latest. Are you watching Ellie tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay, be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Ziva hung up the phone and seconds later, Tony's voice came from the passenger seat of the car: "Bye Kate…"

All was quiet.

Kate put her key into her front door as she pulled leaves from her hair. She opened the front door and stepped one foot inside.

"Kate!"

She turned around to see her neighbor, Casey Novak, rushing up to her.

"Hello, Casey."

"Hey. Can you still watch Ellie tonight at 6?"

Kate checked her watch: 5:32.

"Of course. Bring her over whenever you are ready."

"Chester has a meeting tonight and we can't miss it. You are a lifesaver."

"Any time. Ellie is a very good child."

"Okay, I'll bring her over soon."

"Okay," Kate watched as Casey walked back into her house next door.

Kate finally noticed the sun was going down. Had she been raking that long? She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Kate opened the front door and almost fell backwards as little Ellie embraced her legs in a tight grip.

"Ellie," Casey laughed, "You'll knock the poor girl over. Thank you so much, Kate."

"It is no problem," Kate smiled as she lifted the excited 5 year old into her arms, "She is my best friend, isn't that right, Ellie?"

Ellie nodded triumphantly, her red hair bouncing.

"Well, you be good, Ellen Elizabeth Novak. You hear me?" Casey asked.

"Yes, momma," she smiled.

"Good. I love you." Casey kissed Ellie's head, "I'll be back by 8:30. Call me if you need me."

"I will," Kate smiled, "Tell Mr. Lake I said hello."***

"I will. Bye."

"Goodbye," Kate closed the door and put Ellie down on the floor, "Ellie, Ellie, Ellie. I missed you, little girl."

Ellie giggled.

"Are we going to have fun?" Kate asked her.

Ellie nodded.

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

Kate sat at the desk in her room, hunched over a textbook. She had put Ellie to sleep in the guest room not long before. She looked at the clock: 8:25.

"Katie."

She whirled around.

"Ellie," Kate sighed, "What are doing out of bed?"

Ellie frowned.

"What is wrong?"

"I had a dream."

"You did, did you?" Kate lifted Ellie up onto her lap, "Tell me all about it."

"There was a monster in the closet. Trying to eat me."

"A monster?"

Uh huh. He says he came for you."

"For me?" Kate smiled, "Why did he want me?"

"He says you were bad."

"Me?" she gasped in fake disbelief, "What did I do?"

"He says you hurt him."

Kate squinted at the little girl.

"Ellie, what did this 'monster' look like?"

"He wears his hat down like this," Ellie put her hands over her face, "He's mad you took his gun."

The floor creaked down the hall. Kate jumped up, still holding Ellie. She opened her closet door and looked into the huge storage space that run behind her wall. She saw a large boxes on the floor next to her old crib and extra blankets.

"Where we going?" Ellie asked.

"Shh," Kate shushed her, "You have to stay in here, okay?"

Kate pulled blankets out of one of the boxes and set Ellie down inside. Ellie looked up at her.

"We have to stay here and you have to be absolutely quiet. Katie has to go. You have to listen very closely. Don't say anything unless you hear N-C-I-S. Can you remember that, Ellie?"

"N-C-I-S," Ellie spelled.

"Good, good," Kate smiled and kissed Ellie's red hair, "You'll do great, okay?"

"I love you, Katie."

Kate smiled, "I love you, too. Be good."

Ellie lied down as Kate laid the blankets over top of her. Kate crept to her door, grabbing her textbook from her desk. She held it up, ready to strike as she opened the door. She quickly looked both ways down the hall. After seeing nothing, she made her way to her parents' bedroom. She looked behind all the doors and under the bed. She walked towards the closet. Something moved next to her. She turned and saw her reflection in the mirror. She let her breath out and glanced at the necklace that hung around her neck. The silver shined in the faint moonlight and the Star of David glowed. She slowly approached the closet and yanked the door opened. No one was there. She pushed back the hanging clothes to reveal a safe. She dialed the combination, hoping it hadn't been changed. The door popped open, revealing two guns: her parents' backup weapons. She picked up the one to the left: Ziva's. She pulled back the slide and removed the safety. She locked the door and repositioned the clothes. She made her way out to the hall, walking carefully. She made it to the balcony of the stairs. A shadow moved across the floor behind her. She whirled around. A pistol whipped across her face as she was fired two shots. The gun fell from her hands and off the balcony as she was slammed into the wall. Fists collided with her face as she tried to fight back. She staggered to her feet, swinging. She felt a shove and felt her back ram into the balcony railing. The wooden spindles snapped, splintering into her skin. The whole railing gave way and Kate fell down from the balcony, hitting her left side onto the floor below.

All was silent for a moment. Kate rolled onto her back, recoiling in pain. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her vision was blurred and her ears rang loudly. She fumbled to reach the gun as a figure approached. He stepped on her wrist, snapping her bones. She cried out in pain. He kicked her in the ribs. Tears streamed down her face. He grabbed her ankles and started dragging her.

"No…no, no," she mumbled, trying to find something to hold onto to.

Pain rang through her head as he opened the back door and pulled her out carelessly. He lifted her over his shoulder and walked quickly to the street. Kate fought against him, but she was so weak. She felt the warmth of blood running down her head and stinging in her eyes. She blinked tears back as he dropped her. She landed on something hard. She could smell gasoline.

"_A car trunk," _she realized.

He closed the trunk, leaving her in darkness. A moment later, the car started moving and small rays of light shown in. Bullet holes peppered the walls of the trunk. She looked around, searching for an escape. She look for a release pull, but couldn't find one. Music suddenly blared through the car.

_"Music? Really?"_ she thought.

She felt around blindly until she found the tail lights. She placed her foot on one of the lights and kicked it as hard as she could. She kicked again and again until it finally popped off into the street. She could barely see out, but she recognized Mrs. Faulkner's house. Wetness soaked into her clothes. She felt under her and pulled out a small can of gasoline. Quickly, she unscrewed the cap and poured it out of the hole where the tail light used to be. There wasn't much in the can, but it was enough.

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

It was 8:40 when the NCIS team walked into the squad room. Abby ran up to Gibbs as they entered.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Abby," Gibbs pulled her off, "Calm down."

"How can I? Kate's alive. This is the biggest conspiracy I've ever been a part of. Or not a part of for that matter. I don't know, Gibbs."

"She's moved on, Abs. She's someone else now," Gibbs sat down at his desk.

Abby looked at the others who nodded in agreement. Abby frowned, taking a step back.

"But, McGee," Abby whispered to McGee, "She _is_ alive, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Agent David?" a man on the phone across the room stood up to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Someone wants you to know there was a 911 call reporting gun shots on Heywood Road."

She turned to Tony, "That is our street."

With one quick look, the two already had a plan. They grabbed their keys and ran out. Gibbs followed after them. They crowded into the elevator.

"Our house is only _5_ minutes away," Ziva worried, "We _passed it_ on the way here."

"It might not be our house," Tony said.

Ziva sighed anxiously.

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

Kate had continued pouring, trying to leave a trail.

_"No one will notice just a line of gasoline,"_ she thought.

Her head felt heavy from the fall and the fumes were intensifying the pain. She looked around for anything else in the car. She moved her feet and kicked something. She reached over to grab it and the car stopped. She froze and looked out the hole.

_"Stoplight,"_ she sighed.

She stuck her arm out of the hole and waved it frantically. She couldn't tell if anyone noticed. She pulled her arm back in and reached for what she had kicked; a tool box. She opened it and found a flashlight, a wrench, matches, a hammer, and batteries. She pulled out the matches and opened the package. They was one left.

_"One chance."_

She poured as much gasoline out as she could from the angle was lying at. The car started forward. Frantically, she lit a match and through it out of the hole. The flame died almost completely in the wind.

"Oh shi-," she started to say, but suddenly, the gasoline trail erupted into flames along the whole street.

The car moved forward and she continued to pour the gasoline.

_"Someone has _got_ to see that."_

Cars all around screeched to stops, people shouted. She threw the now empty can out of the hole and wave her arm again. She heard people yelling.

"There's fire!"

"Where is it going from?"

"Call the police!"

"Look! A hand!"

The voice was like music to Kate's ears. Someone had seen her. That was a start. They would find her. She knew they would.

What if it is our house, Tony?" Ziva continued worrying, "What if-what the hell?"

Gibbs skidded the car to a stop in front of the flames. Tony looked out the window down the street.

"It's leading to our street."

Gibbs continued past the flames and followed them until they stopped in the middle of Heywood Road. Tony and Ziva leapt out of the car, up to the front door. Gibbs circled around the back. Tony kicked the door in.

Shouts of "NCIS!" rang through the house. They walked around with their guns drawn.

"Caitlin?" Ziva started up the stairs.

"Kate?" Tony swept the ground floor.

Ziva checked her room and headed down the hall, "Kate?"

"Zivee!" a small voice came from Kate's room.

Ziva ran inside to the closet, "Ellie? Is that you?"

Ellie sat up in the box from under the blankets. Ziva picked her up.

"Ellie, where is Kate?"

"Katie said stay here until I heard N-C-I-S."

"You did _very_ well. Where did Katie go?"

"The monster took her. I heard a bang and Katie yelling."

Ziva swallowed, "Okay. You did well, Ellie. Good girl."

Ziva held Ellie close.

"Ziva!" Tony called from the hall

Ziva rushed into the hall with Ellie holding onto her jacket tightly.

"What?" Ziva asked frantically.

"There are two bullets in the wall and the railing…"his voice trailed off as he looked over the balcony.

Ziva ran down the stairs.

"She's gone," Gibbs said, "No one's here."

Ziva handed Ellie off to Gibbs and bent down over the broken spindles. Blood had stained the wood and pooled underneath of them. At the edge of the pool, the blood stretched out into drag marks to the back door. In the splintered mess, Ziva pulled out something that still sparkled although it was covered with blood. The Star of David.

**NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU NCIS/RIZZOLI + ISLES/SVU**

AN: CLIFFHANGER! He's hanging from a cliff and that's why he's called CLIFFHANGER!

Abbie Carmichael _was _actually raped as a freshman. It was revealed on the L+O episode 'Punk'. I did _not _make it up. I just made up the rest *ding!*

*See what I did there? *wink wink* SWAK!

**Do you see what I did there with the theme song reference?!

***Do you see? What. I. Did. There? Novak/Lake fans! They won't be in it anymore…maybe for one second.


End file.
